putinpseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Voice in My Heart ○
Summary The USB port in Len, shot into his headphones in Don't Interfere, Okay?☆, shows next the story of Urusei Teppannov. Speaking internally to Miku, Teppannov reflects on how he is now escaping with his former target, having once ruined her plans to spread the story of the child-soldiers by inserting a virus into the data-file, blaming it on America, and propagating the idea that the story was a hoax. Having lived like a machine, he now intends to start over with her. Teppannov now recognizes his target as his childhood friend Elena, who was with him in the days when he spoke no Russian. He realizes then that it was fate for him to become an assassin, due to his inability to fit in, and meet her again. Going forward with optimism, he intends to escape with her now after killing a scapegoat, unaware she has just killed herself. Lyrics |-| Japanese = |-| Romaji = |-| English= Key Phrases *『ミクに　言いたい』 I want to tell Miku *『あのデータにね ウィルスを足して』 In that data/add in a virus *『アメリカのせいにする、ねつ造』 Just make it America's fault *『ねつ造だとね　広めるだけさ』 Just propagate that it was a hoax *『機械の様に　生きてた でもヤメる』 I was living like a machine/But I'll stop *『君は機械でも 輝いていたね★』 Even though you were a machine/You were shining, huh? ★ *『彼女とラジオ聴いてた』 I listened to the radio with her *『ボクは殺し屋になって 君を殺しにきたんだ』 I became a hitman/and I came to kill you *『全てが運命○』Everything is fate○ *『ロシア語よりもギター　練習して孤独にorz』 I was alone because I practiced my guitar more than my Russian orz *『身代わりを殺してさ！』 I'll kill a scapegoat! Illustration Analysis In_My_Heart,_A_Voice.png|The flash disk that Miku shot to Len's head. Kokoro_ni_koe_1.png|Elena at her laptop Kokoro_O_2.png|A close up Kokoro_ni_koe_3.png|Elena dead Hawaiian Guy.jpg|Teppannov in tears Kokoro_O_1.png|Teppu-P The movie is for the most part similar to the previous The Voice in My Heart., while having some differences. As Teppannov speaks of wanting to tell Miku what he'd done, her crying face is shown from If We Meet Again☆; this is the clearest indication, along with the lyrics, that Teppannov was Miku's previous uploader. Curiously, the chains from Stealing is Wrong? are shown as the data is spoken about, while Irina is shown with the discussion of the virus, fitting her being called a virus in Who's the Liar?. Later on, as Teppannov recognizes Elena as his childhood friend he's shown crying. This demonstrates that this is the moment Elena was perplexed over in her perspective, when she thought he was simply crying over the lyrics. Several flashbacks are shown throughout the song as he comes to his various revelations, his appearance in Although I Want to Sleep! used to signify him as a hitman. The video also features a live-video appearance from Teppu-P, playing on his guitar; such provides a direct connection between Teppannov and his inspiration, as he also plays on the guitar and is a producer using Miku. In the final image, Teppannov is shown in the train car with Elena once more, Elena slumped over; in this illustration, Teppannov is facing away from her. As Teppannov was unaware of Elena's suicide, it's possible that the girl in this illustration is instead the scapegoat or that he simply isn't looking at her. Trivia Notes *This is the only song with the title's singer being listed as "Miku" and not "Hatsune Miku", indicating how it's actually Teppannov's own feeling being sung by her. *Describing the song, Putin-P stated that it was a "climax" for Part 3. Curiosities *The melody of the song's end point resembles the one used in Not Together. External Links *Lyrics Source ---- Category:Songs in Part 3 Category:Russia Era